Thirty One
by theatrhythms
Summary: Dean doesn’t want anything for his birthday, but Sam is intent on not letting him get his way.


**Title: **Thirty One

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Supernatural

**Summary: **Dean doesn't want anything for his birthday, but Sam is intent on not letting him get his way.

**Warnings/Rating:** K. Nothing to worry about but some fluff and a little angst.

**Pairings:** None

**Characters:**

Dean Winchester – 31  
Sam Winchester – 26

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Here's something in honor of Dean's birthday, just because. You can interpret the interaction between Dean and Sam as Wincest, but it definitely wasn't intended.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm disappointed to find that it's still dark. Tilting my head to the side, I glance at the glaring red numbers on the alarm clock. _1:13_, it read.

Sighing softly, I closed my eyes again, trying to slip back to sleep. With all the thoughts swirling around in my head, sleep just wouldn't come, no matter how much I wanted it to.

I shifted on the couch, shivering when my quilt fell over my shoulder. The cold January air nipped at my skin, and I offhandedly wondered if Bobby made use of his heater at all.

Tugging the blanket over me, I gave up on trying to sleep, settling for just staring at the ceiling. My mind wandered; I thought about the werewolf Sam and I had killed today, the monster's horror-stricken face imprinted on my brain; I thought about Castiel, those rare sympathetic glances he'd thrown my way earlier; I thought about Sam and Bobby's behavior just hours ago, how nervous they were around me, their cautiousness that bemused me to the point of aggravation. Eventually I'd just made my place on the couch and fallen asleep there, not wanting to deal with their erratic behavior.

I blew out a resigned breath and sunk into the couch, eyelids lidded. I watched the moon paint light on the walls, watched the dust motes dance in the night air. I felt myself slipping, deep into sleep, before a voice I knew like the back of my hand broke through.

"Dean?"

Forcing my eyes open, I turn and see Sam, his tall form a silhouette in the dark. His hair is disheveled from what I can see of him, and it looks like he's holding something behind his back.

"Sammy?" I ask, my voice a mere murmur, "What's up?"

Sammy's lips curve up in a small smile, and he almost rushes to my side, kneeling down next to me with his hands still behind his back. "It's not a lot, but…" he starts, nervousness written all over his face.

Sitting up almost immediately, my head starts shaking and my hands are already pushing whatever he's got away. "No, Sammy, no," I protest, "You didn't hafta get me…"

Sam frowns a little, "Dean."

"… anything. I didn't ask for nothin'…" I'm still going on, because I hate this kind of thing. Why would anyone want to celebrate being a whole year older?

"Dean," Sam says a little more assertively, "Stop it. I did it because you're my brother, and I love you."

And then I stop, because his words hit me like a ton of bricks. Sammy's only told me he loved me three times in my life, including just now. And those first few times, I couldn't sum up the guts to say it back.

Sam blinks at me, like he's waiting for me to complain some more, but when I don't, he goes ahead and pulls out a packaged slice of cherry pie, offering it up to me.

"Happy Birthday, Dean," he says, smiling softly up at me, his eyes glowing with adoration.

I stare at him for awhile, because I can't help myself. Just seeing Sammy, with his face all aglow in the moonlight with love for me, giving me my favorite thing in the whole world (besides him, of course), kneeling by my side for my birthday, it stirred up feelings that I'd normally love to push away.

Sam's expression turns scared, and I can tell he thinks I don't like it. "Hey, if it really upsets you…" he starts, his voice drenched in guilt.

I cut off his attempted apology by snatching the pie from him, throwing it to my side, and grabbing his shoulders. He makes a startled sound as I yank him into a hug, the tightest, most affectionate hug I'd ever given anyone.

I rest my head on his shoulder, holding Sam to me and waiting for him to relax. When the shock subsides, he hugs me back and laughs a little, and I can almost feel the smile on his face.

I pull away from Sammy to grin at him, trying to convey everything I felt about him in that gaze. He's smiling back at me, and that's all I ever need for my birthday.

"I love you, too, Sammy."

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Dean!!!**

**Just decided to write a little fic for Dean's birthday, since I love the man so much. I hope you guys like it.**

**Reviews are appreciated very much. :)**

**- X Academy**


End file.
